Villainous Breakdown/Gallery
Gallery Images Prince_Aragon_Breakdown.jpg|Prince Aragon's villainous breakdown during his monstrous transformation. TheKillingJoke.jpg|The Joker's villainous breakdown. Earl of Lemongrab's breakdown.png|Earl of Lemongrab's insanity, after Finn and Princess Bubblegum escaped with Lemonhope. Blaineley's Breakdown.png|Blaineley's breakdown seeing, that Geoff and Bridgett have reconciled. Malware breakdown.png|Malware's breakdown before his death. Jerry reaction at Lint Loaf.png|Jerry the Belly Button Elf/Contorno's rabid breakdown when offered lint loaf. Sunset Shimmer's Breakdown.png|Sunset Shimmer's breakdown after hearing Twilight being praised by her friends for standing up to her. Bebop and rocksteady 2012.jpg|Bebop and Rocksteady's breakdown after mutation. Thunderclap's_rage.png|Thunderclap's snapping at Coldfront and Downpour. Ratigan_(True_Form).jpg|Ratigan's raging breakdown with his scary snarls and growls as he loses his remaining sanity and transforms from a sophisticated rat to a savage rat. Hades Last Rage.gif|Hades' last breakdown after Hercules emerges from the river with Meg's soul. Lord_Shen's_Breakdown.jpg|Lord Shen's breakdown. Heather_breakdown.png|Heather's rabid breakdown when her head is accidentally shaved off. Kenge's breakdown.png|Kenge's savage breakdown after Bunga call him a little lizard. Smaug rage.png|Smaug's breakdown as result of being failed attempt to killed him that only did nothing but ruined his composures. Frollo's_Breakdown.png|Judge Frollo losing what little sanity he has left. Bill Cipher Ultimate Breakdown.png|Bill Cipher's ultimate breakdown after being outsmarted by Stanley and Stanford Pines. Azula's_breakdown.png|Azula's breakdown, crying uncontrollably after Katara chains her to a grate. Pince John's freak out.png|Prince John's raging breakdown after burned his mother's castle. Queen_of_Hearts'_breakdown.png|Queen of Hearts red in the face, losing her remaining sanity and threatening to behead Alice. Fuzzy_Lumpkins_Berserk.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins' savage breakdown. Shredder's_breakdown.jpg|Shredder's breakdown during his attempt to kill Leonardo. King_Louie's_Villainous_Breakdown.jpg|King Louie's monstrous breakdown. Kron's nervous breakdown.jpg|Kron's breakdown. Mansley launches the missle.jpg|Kent Mansley's breakdown as he orders the missile launch... then in turn, Kent realizes that he made a foolish mistake as he tries to flee Rockwell in order to save himself, only to be stopped by the Iron Giant and arrested by the U.S. Army for his treachery. Jasper's breakdown.png|Jasper's final breakdown as she becomes a Gem monster. Lotso's_rise_to_power.jpg|Lotso's raging breakdown after sadistically abusing Big Baby for missing Daisy, as he shows his nihilistic hatred for all toys. Syndrome's_breakdown.jpeg|Syndrome's angry breakdown. Cozy Glow's breakdown.png|Cozy Glow's breakdown after her plan is thwarted by Young Six. Varian_Evil.jpg|Varian's raging breakdown. Slender Finale8.jpeg|Slender Man's breakdown. Captain Hook's raging breakdown.png|Captain Hook's raging breakdown with his scary snarls and growls as he tries to kill Jane. Clayton's_breakdown.jpg|Clayton's breakdown. Maleficent's_breakdown.jpg|Maleficent's breakdown. Little-erik.jpg|Young Erik Lensherr/Magneto's breakdown after witnessing his mother getting murdered by Shaw. Apocalypse yelling very angrily.jpg|Apocalypse angrily yells when he discovers Professor X got disconnected from him. I-Rex's villainous breakdown.jpg|Indominus Rex's breakdown. Other-mother-final-form.jpg|The Bedlam's breakdown. Scheck_roaring_with_rage.png|Scheck's raging breakdown seeing Arnold, Gerald, and Helga escape with the footage of him burning the document. Furioushans.jpg|Prince Hans' furious breakdown as he discovers that Elsa's escaped the dungeon. Drake's breakdown.jpg|Drake's breakdown in his final moment. Axe Crazy Rourke.jpg|Rourke beginning to lose his sanity as he grabs a fire axe to kill Milo. Mrs. Tweedy's scary snarl.png|Mrs. Tweedy's raging breakdown with his scary snarls and growls while chasing after the chickens' escape plane. Darla's_Breakdown.jpg|Darla Dimple's breakdown as her attempts to sabotage Danny and his friends' performance backfire on her. Cruella-de-vil-4.jpg|Cruella de Vil's murderous breakdown as she chases the van with the Dalmatians inside like a maniac. Acnologia_breaks_down.jpg|Acnologia vows to destroy everything despite already annihilating all dragonkind. The Admin's fury.png|Romeo furious at Jesse and Jack (top right) for not being his friends, even though he himself took it way too far. Fusion_Zamasu_66.jpg|Fused Zamasu, losing to Future Trunks. Madness of Deathwing.jpg|Deathwing's breakdown. Francis_Breakdown.jpg|Francis' breakdown as he confronts Tim and Boss Baby. Bloody_Breakdown.gif|The gory beginning of Backwater Gospel citizens' breakdown. Pennywise_breakdown.jpg|Pennywise/IT's violent breakdown as he is attacking The Losers. Storm_King_24.jpg|The Storm King's savage breakdown as he attempts to retrieve his staff. CapChef.jpg|Chef's vicious breakdown. Tord's_breakdown.PNG|Tord's breakdown after Tom threw a couch at his robot while telling a bad pun. Kylo_Ren's_Breakdown_1.jpg|Kylo Ren's breakdown. christine-5.jpg|Christine's villainous breakdown. X-24Logan.jpg|X-24's savage breakdown with his scary snarls and growls. Death-Note-Gif-Light-Yagami-Kira-Gets-Angry-The-Last-Episode.gif|Light Yagami's furious breakdown. Storks_Hunter_Angry_Stare.jpg|Hunter's breakdown. Carface_yelling_savagely.jpg|Carface yelling savagely. Fairy Godmother's breakdown.jpeg|Fairy Godmother's breakdown. AidenSkyCity1.jpg|Aiden's breakdown. Koba shoots at apes.jpg|Koba's villainous breakdown as he loses his sanity while opening fire on Caesar and the other apes. Black Mask Akechi.gif|Goro Akechi goes psychotic. Annie's laugh.png|Annie laughed out madly during her mental breakdown. Carlamutation.jpg|Carla Radames' breakdown. Mr. Ross' Villainous Breakdown.jpg|Mr. Ross' villainous breakdown. The Trial Animation Blue dia it was a sword.gif|Blue Diamond's breakdown, emitting a blue aura that causes all present Gems to cry. Charming's breakdown.jpeg|Prince Charming's breakdown. Hopper lunges at Flik.jpg|Hopper’s raging breakdown with his scary snarls and growls as he catches Flik. Starlight Glimmer Breakdown S5E2.jpg|Starlight Glimmer's villainous breakdown. ArchieEggmanBreakdown.JPG|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's psychotic breakdown. Cyclonus wielding axe-weapon.jpg|Cyclonus' breakdown. Michael Huff's breakdown.jpeg|Michael Huff's comical breakdown in the SNL sketch "Schiller Visions: Hidden Camera Commercials". ToB Teresa Artwork.png|Teresa Linares attacking Velvet and her friends mindlessly after fusing with a Therion. AA HD Manfred von Karma Breakdown_2.gif|Manfred Von Karma slamming his head against the courthouse's wall. Rumpelstiltskin's angry stare.jpg|Rumplestiltskin wearing his "angry wig". Akus Breakdown.jpg|Aku's enraged breakdown when he was betrayed by Ashi. JansonVsTeresa.png|Janson's breakdown as he is about to kill Teresa to take the cure. Villainous Breakdown (Game Store Manager).png|Game Store Manager's breakdown, showing his evil side. O'Hare preparing the chase to destroy the Truffula seed.png|Aloysius O’Hare’s breakdown. DonLinoBreakdown.jpg|Don Lino's breakdown when begins to chase Oscar in a blind fury. Lola's angry glare.jpg|Lola's breakdown to Oscar for dumping her. Lord Farquaad's breakdown.jpeg|Lord Farquaad's villainous breakdown. Ursula's breakdown.jpeg|Ursula losing what very little sanity she has left after Ariel causes her to accidentally kill her beloved moray eels Flotsam and Jetsam. Perfect Cell's breakdown.jpg|Cell's villainous breakdown. RaccoonBreakdown.png|Raccoon's breakdown. Steele's breakdown.jpg|Steele's breakdown. Ruber's fearsome cry.png|Ruber's breakdown when he unsuccessfully attacks King Arthur. Norman Osborn Angry.jpg|Norman Osborn screaming in rage after getting fired by the directors of Oscorp themselves. Joseph Seed's Breakdown.jpeg|Joseph Seed tips over barrels of Bliss as he prepares to battle the Junior Deputy, after the Deputy refuses Seed's final offer to leave Hope County. Anti Mabel Villainous Breakdown.png|Anti-Mabel's villainous breakdown. nomoremrniceguylordbusiness.png|Lord Business' villainous breakdown as he erases Good Cop as judgement for Bad Cop's failure. buzzcut mad.png|Bradley Buzzcut's raging breakdown as he preps to beat up Mr. Candy. vonvonceveryangry.png|Von Vonce's breakdown. imhotep's very mad now.png|Imhotep's villainous breakdown as he tries to kill Rick and company for good after he was stripped from his own immortal soul. Quitela Villainous Breakdown.jpg|Quitela's villainous breakdown. White Diamond's Breakdown.png|White Diamond's villainous breakdown. Cobracommandersmad.png|Cobra Commander's villainous breakdown. Badcopsfuriouskickschair.png|Bad Cop's villainous breakdown as he starts kicking the chair multiple times. witch rage.png|The Wicked Witch of the West's villainous breakdown. Suzi's breakdown..jpg|Suzi's breakdown. Monstro's very tough and mad now.png|Monstro's villainous, angry breakdown as he tries to get Pinocchio and Gepetto. Snoke's breakdown at Kylo Ren.png|Supreme Leader Snoke's breakdown as he scolds at Kylo Ren because of Ren's failure on the Starkiller Base. Rib-it's_breakdown.png|Rib-it's predatory breakdown as he begins to eat Maya and Theo. Thekla's_breakdown.png|Thekla's wicked breakdown as she tries to kill Maya and the teams. Beegood's_breakdown.png|Beegood's raging breakdown while believes that his daughter Violet turns against him which was helped Team Poppy win during the final race. Buzzlina's breakdown.png|Buzzlina's breakdown after Willy takes the royal jelly from her and Crawley turns against her for her deceits. Stinger's breakdown.png|Stinger's raging breakdown while Maya and Willy are escaped.. Blue Tit's breakdown.png|Blue Tit's breakdown. Scarlett Overkill mad now.png|Scarlett Overkill's villainous breakdown after Kevin, Bob, and Stuart ruined her coronation. grimm jim breakdown.png|Grimm Jim's villainous breakdown after Bulletproof Jackson beats him in a game of cards. Galvatron TFCU breakdown.png|Galvatron (Transformers Cinematic Universe)'s breakdown when he discovers that Optimus Prime has recruited the Dinobots to kill his KSI Decepticons. Cedric is angry.png|Lord Cedric's villainous breakdown when he thinks Raythor took the key. Anakin breakdown.png|Anakin Skywalker's villainous breakdown when he screams at Obi-Wan and hates him. Kazarina's mad.png|Kazarina's villainous breakdown. Frost Villainous Breakdown.png|Frost's villainous breakdown trying to attack frieza for betraying him. Wyden_stare.png|Claire Wyden losing her sanity as she confronts Davis Okoye and Kate Caldwell. Captain Vidal enraged.png|Captain Vidal's breakdown. Strickland breakdown.png|Colonel Richard Strickland's breakdown after Elisa escapes with the Asset. Videos Cal Hockley enraged when Jack and Rose are reunited at the Grand Staircase Ratchet and Clank Past 142 Poor Hardlight Sales|Gleeman Vox ranting about poor sales in Ace Hardlight merchandise. 1080HD KYLO REN RAGE|Kylo Ren's raging breakdown. Star Wars The Last Jedi - Kylo Ren Meets With Supreme Leader Snoke|Supreme Leader Snoke's breakdown as he scolds at Kylo Ren because of Ren's failure on the Starkiller Base. GOKUUUUU!!!! I Kamehameha Vs Merged Zamasu I ENGLISH I Episode 66 I Dragonball Super I English Dub|Zamasu's breakdown after he was defeated by Goku and he goes half corrupted. Balto-Fight Scene HD|Steele's breakdown from the ferocity of the blizzard. Hitler's Rant - Original Video without subtitles.|Adolf Hitler's breakdown after learning a general did not carry out a critical assault due to not having enough men. Spider-Man 1 (2002) - "You're out Norman" scene - Movie Clip|Norman Osborn screaming in rage after getting fired by the directors of Oscorp. Category:Galleries